Want Me Every Way
by StarSlingerSnitch
Summary: They're dying to know but afraid to find out the other's feelings. Collection of 3 yaoi drabbles from Go Onger, Shinkenger and Gokaiger. Couples include Hanto/Gunpei, Chiaki/Takeru and Don/Marvelous. Birthday fic for ForestFireSong


**A/N: This is just going to be a three-shot from three different teams, focusing on three different yaoi pairings. It's a birthday fic for the wondrous ForestFireSong because I have gotten her into Sentai through yaoi shippings. Clever, isn't it? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**First up- Go Onger. Let's Go-on!**

"No it's like this, see?" Saki explains as she corrects Hanto's hold on the pencil. The Go-On green, just can't seem to make his fingers hold the pencil the right way and Saki has to keep moving them back to the right position.

"I don't think it's working, Saki-san," he sighs as Saki moves his pointer finger back above the others for the fifth time. "I can't seem to get it."

"You'll get it!" Saki encourages. "Smile smile, remember?" The younger manages to crack a small at the other's bubbly outlook and allows her to correct his fingers once again.

Gunpei observes them from his seat at the other table. He is supposed to be reading his book but he can't seem to stop letting his attention drift over to the youngest of the Go Ongers every five minutes. He can't even see their faces, only the tops of their heads as they both bow over the paper in front of them. With Renn and Sosuke out getting groceries, he had thought it would be quiet. Not that they are being loud, but it's starting to irk him a little.

"Are they still at it?" He looks up to see Hiroto coming towards him with his arms crossed. Gunpei nods and sighs, turning his attention back to the others.

"They have been for a while," he answers. A thought comes suddenly. "Why are you here?" Hiroto comes to take a seat across from Gunpei and rests his forearms on the table, still crossed, face blank.

"Isn't that a little rude?" he points out, meaning how abrupt the older man's question was. Gunpei shrugs, not really caring. It's Hiroto after all and that man takes the meaning of rude and stoic to a whole new level.

"Not really. Not if it's you," responds Gunpei, trying to go back to reading his book and not pay attention to the for once, quiet voices of Saki and Hanto.

"Well then." Hiroto studies the yellow and green Go Ongers in front of him as Saki once again has to move Hanto's fingers.

"You're doing good Hanto," she reassures him. "Now just draw a line here-no, here. Draw it straight." Hanto sets his mouth, determined and carefully, carefully, moves his hand across the paper, making the lien as straight as possible.

"Why are you here though?" asks Gunpei lazily, not super interested but wanting to hear something other than the youngest Go Onger's gentle voices. If he has to continue hearing them, he's going to scream. And he doesn't know why.

Why is he acting like this? He loves Saki, he really does, but if she touches Hanto's hand one more time…

_Wait. What?_ Where did _that _come from? He knows he's protective over Hanto, they all are but this feeling isn't one of just friend-family protection. It's something…more.

Which is stupid. What is he _thinking_? Sure, he loves Hanto but this emotion rising in his chest isn't jut regular love. It is something more, that he doesn't understand.

And Gunpei hates not knowing what's going on.

"But really, why?" Gunpei grasps at anything to distract his mind of the confusing feelings he is having roll throughout him. Hiroto sighs and looks at him, slightly exasperated.

"Miu wanted to go shopping. Happy?"

"I feel your pain." Gunpei shudders. Even though he lives with Saki and she is quite the girly-girl-well, except for fighting the Giark on a daily basis-she has never seemed too interested in shopping, which has spared the rest of the Go Ongers from facing such things. But he imagines it is inevitable for Hiroto.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Hiroto's fist clench slightly from where it's resting on his thigh. The black Go Onger watches as Hiroto's eyes never waver from Hanto and Saki, his jaw set in a stern line. His eyes seem to almost shoot lasers. What is going on?

Then a thought comes to his mind-is Hiroto-_Hiroto Sutou_-jealous?

He sees the same things he went through happening to the gold Go Onger. The narrowness of his eyes, the stiffness of his posture, the fact his breathing is a little too regular, a little too even, like he's making sure to keep it normal…what is going on here?

If he can pick up the same symptoms of jealousy from the other that, had to mean that he was just recently jealous. And he was. For Hanto.

Another thought-is Hiroto jealous of Hanto? Or Saki?

Just that single thing makes his blood boil even more to think that someone else may have his eyes on Hanto...his Hanto!

And there he goes again with his protectiveness. Honestly, he's starting to worry himself.

"Saki, can you help me with something?" Hiroto brusquely says, standing up and walking over to their table, his face not giving anything away. She looks up in surprise, fingers inches away from Hanto's as she once again tries to correct his handle on the pencil.

"But Hiroto-" she starts but doesn't finish as he takes her hand in his and helps her up from the table. "Oh! Okay then. Sorry Hanto! I'll help you later!" She gives him a sunny smile as Hiroto leads her away from the Ginjiro-go, muttering a quick apology to Hanto, face still blank.

Gunpei sees them go, an amused look on his face. What is Hiroto thinking? He had never know the eldest Sutou's true feelings before about their Saki, but having seen what just played out before his eyes, he now thinks he knows the true reason why she's the one he looks out for the most-besides Miu, that is. _How interesting…_

The youngest Go Onger watches them walk away and waves, a grin on his face. Gunpei blinks his eyes rapidly and gives a start as he realizes Hanto's attention is now on him.

"Do you want to see it?" he gestures to the paper in front of him. Gunpei nods and rises from his seat, coming to look over Hanto's shoulder.

Immediately he knows it's not his best idea. With the other so close to him, he feels the strongest of impulses to take him in his arms and hold him tight. He presses his nails deep into his palms, not even wincing at the slight pain.

"Well? Do you like it?" Hanto looks up at him anxiously, nervousness in his sparkling wide eyes. Gunpei avoids his gaze and looks down at the half-finished sketch. He reaches down one hand, leaning even more over Hanto and touches the edge of the picture.

It's a drawing of…them. Of the Go Ongers. Sosuke is there, immediately recognizable with his spiky hair even though none of them have drawn-ion faces yet. The red Go Onger has one arm thrown around Renn and the other over Saki's shoulder. The Sutou siblings are there too, on the side closest to Saki. And there's…there's them.

Gunpei sees the minuscule version of himself having an arm wrapped around Hanto's sketch self, his other hand claimed by both of Hanto's. The picture still needs details and shading but overall, it's pretty decent.

"Was this your idea?" he asks, staring intently at the picture to avoid looking at Hanto. He feels him nod, however, since his head is right in the crook of his shoulder.

"Yeah, but since I'm lousy at drawing, I asked Saki-san to help me with it," answers the younger boy, tapping his pencil on the table thoughtfully.

"You're not lousy at drawing," protests Gunpei. "I mean this is…well, it's decent. And I can tell who everyone is. That's something, right?"

"You can?" Hanto looks up, smiling, the anxiousness starting to fade in his eyes. Gunpei nods wordlessly and directs his attention back to the paper.

"Was this also your idea?" Gunpei raises and eyebrow and uses one finger to trace the outline of the sketch of him and Hanto. Hanto nods again, sheepishly this time and starts to play with his fingers, like he always does when he's nervous.

"Well, yeah," he admits, his voice soft. "Since you're my best friend and all. And since we're…so close." His voice is very, very small and he doesn't meet the older man's gaze, focusing instead on his hands, wondering if he crossed the line.

Gunpei simply stares at him. Is this the moment he had been waiting for? The moment where he tells Hanto how he feels? How he really feels, none of this other crap that has no meaning? It seems so, because there's silence between them for a few moments.

The black Go Onger wants to say something, anything, but his mouth won't work. It's probably for the best anyway, since his mind is a tangle of thoughts and feelings. Finally Hanto breaks the silence.

"Sorry…" he mutters, feeling embarrassed. He has a feeling he just made things awkward between them and that's the last thing he wants to do. "I just-"

Gunpei decides suddenly that this is exactly the right moment and his lips will do what his mouth can't. He swoops in and places a delicate kiss on the other, their lips softly brushing against the others.

Hanto blinks his eyes rapidly, frozen in his chair. He couldn't have moved even if he had wanted to. Which, well he doesn't. When Gunpei pulls back after a few seconds, Hanto simply stares at him, mouth wide open but still feeling the warm taste of the other.

"I'm sorry," Gunpei mumbles as Hanto doesn't say anything. "I just thought…sorry." The younger has never seen Gunpei so flustered before as he turns his back and starts to walk back to the other table, probably to pick up his book, continue reading and trying to forget it ever happened.

But Hanto doesn't want that. He wants to remember, he wants Gunpei to remember and the only way it will work if he says something right now.

"Gunpei-san!" he calls out nervously. "It's…it's okay. I didn't mind it. I actually…liked it." He raises a hand and presses his fingers against his lips, trying to keep the taste of the other as long as possible.

Gunpei slowly turns around, daring to hope he hadn't misheard the other. "Really?"

"Yeah." Hanto nods slowly. "I…um, I actually, um, I…" He isn't exactly sure how to put his feelings into words, only the fact that he's feeling them roiling around inside him so raw and confused that he has to get them out.

"Just spit it out, Hanto," says Gunpei dismissively but inside he is wound tight. He has hope from what the younger boy had said earlier but he is still afraid of the thought of things becoming weird between them. Well, weirder.

"I like you," Hanto blurts out before covering his mouth with his hands. "For a while actually." His voice is muffled but Gunpei can still hear it and it vibrates through his brain, over and over until he's absolutely sure he hadn't misheard him yet again.

"Is that so?" He sounds casual but he moves closer. Hanto gulps and nods hesitantly, unsure of what the other is thinking. He lowers his hands, taking the pencil up in one and starting to tap it against the table again. When Gunpei kneels down in front of him, he tries to steady his breathing, sure his heart is close to jumping out if his chest. Gunepi smirks, seeing Hanto blush slightly. "I like you too."

No more words are exchanged as their lips meet once again, lightly. Gunpei is trying to be careful with him because as strong as Hanto is as a Go Onger, he is still quite delicate and fragile. Breakable almost. Since he is the youngest out of all of them, they all try and look out for him, forgetting that he's not a kid anymore.

They generally become more needy and Gunpei grabs the other's shoulders, pulling Hanto to him and not realizing that the other still has his pencil in his hand, dragging his hand across the drawing and leaving a jagged gray line through the sketch. They quickly pull apart and stare at it.

"I'm sorry Hanto," Gunpei says, slightly breathless. He feels guilty for messing up Hanto's drawing that he had spent so much time and energy on. But to his surprise Hanto shakes his head and let's go of the pencil. It hits the grass beneath them.

"It's okay. It's just a drawing. You're much better than that." His lips are slightly swollen and Gunpei, guilty as he feels, can barely stand his urge to start kissing the green Go Onger again.

"Still…" Gunepi doesn't say anything more and simply pulls Hanto closer to him. "You worked so hard on it."

"Maybe we can work on something else," Hanto suggests, his breath warm on Gunpei's face. "I can think of something."

Reading the mischievous glint in the younger's eye, Gunpei grins and leans forward once more to capture Hanto's lips with his own.


End file.
